The Blinded Dominatrix
Victim: Megan Morgan; Date of Entry: June 6, 1996; Time: 6:06 pm Dear Diary, I just saw a long, slim man with belts chaining him and strange tattoos. He was a strange and freaky figure, his movement was flimsy and awkwardly unbalanced. And then, he crawled up to my bed and swayed his body round and round. I began to freak out a bit but at the same time, I’ve began to gain some guilty pleasure from this. But the more I enjoy it, my room began to instantaneously bleed. He then, turned me around and began smacking me with what feels like a whip with needles. I cried softly for a moment, then things really got freaky when he began swaying again. I took a peek out of my window, I saw chains coming out of nowhere in what appears as a void filled with screams. The suspense was horrifying, I tried reaching towards my door but all I saw was the exact same thing as when I looked out the window. Is this really a nightmare? The man then cuddled me and I began to feel sharp needles coming through me. As he stopped, he began to vanish into thin air but I’ve also passed out. But for the next second after, I woke up and saw everything back to normal in an instant. Was I really dreaming? It seems so real too... Victim: Isabella Bridges; Date: May 6, 2004; Time: 6:06 pm Dear Diary, This night, would be the strangest night I’ve ever experienced. I saw a man who has belts chaining him as a costume. Oddly enough, he’s also blindfolded which is strange enough in itself. When I saw this man for the first time, I was scared to my core. The man began to dance round and round, I suddenly began to feel as if I was into a trance. It appeared that my door and windows were chained so I couldn’t escape, was I beginning to act crazy? The man decides to turn me around, and starts whipping me over and over. Sure I was in pain, but felt really good afterwards. The horror was not over yet, my ceiling began to bleed on its own. At first, my thoughts were “what the hell?” But then I saw a secret message within the ceiling saying “writhe in pain for all eternity.” Honestly, I did not know what that message meant but I can assume it actually complies to the man. I looked at my window and saw that I was into a vortex of evil just like the indescribable evil of Pandora’s Box. Now that I think about it, could this man be linked to Pandora in some way? The man in chains vanished and I passed out for what appears a few seconds. I woke up and saw that everything was completely back to normal like nothing ever happened. To be honest, I’m really curious to know the man’s origins. If only I caught his name... Victim: Amy Lavender, Date: July 6, 2007; Time: 6:06 pm Dear Diary, I am really scared for my life. A man with belts as a costume appeared before me. I didn’t know what to do nor what to say for that matter. He began dancing in an absolute strange motion which really bothers me. My ceiling kept bleeding the word “Flint,” I can assume “Flint” was the man’s name. I asked Flint politely for his reason of being at my bedroom. At first, he looked at me kinda funny as if in a state of confusion. But then, he began crawling to me and I was completely horrified on the speed which was really fast. He felt my hair, then my skin. I didn’t know what to feel, so I blushed. He began to cuddle me as if he was in love. I found myself doing the same thing. But then I heard screams that were so horrifying and so disturbed that I held on to Flint tightly. The screams got closer and closer, I was about to scream. Flint held me tighter, then I suddenly passed out. I then woke up five minutes later to find no Flint, no blood, no nothing. Everything seemed completely normal, no flaws at all. Oh how I miss Flint already, I wished he came back...